


Please Don't Ever Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie wakes up from a nightmare about Zach leaving him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys like this with a comment or kudos! Follow me on tumblr: zankieslove21

"Zach, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Frankie." Zach said.

"Wait, what?" Frankie asked. He stood there in complete shock, watching Zach pack his bags.

"I said I'm leaving!"

"Why?"

"Look, I've been trying to find the right to tell you this and every time never seems like the right."

"Zach..." Frankie said. He felt the tears, that he wasn't prepared for, form in his eyes.

Frankie...I don't love you anymore." Zach blurted out.

Frankie let the tears fall as he felt his body shake. He wanted his ears to be deceiving, but they weren't. He didn't want to believe the words he just heard, but he did. He didn't want to lose the man he fell for the moment he met him on Big Brother, but unfortunately, he was.  "So you're just gonna walk out on me? After everything we've been through..." Frankie began to choke up.

"I'm sorry Frank. It is what it is. See you around." Zach took the rest of his belongings and made an exit towards the door.

* * *

 

"No!"

Frankie awoke from his slumber and began gasping for air. It was just a dream. Frankie looked around the room so he could remember his surroundings. He was in his apartment in NYC. He grabbed his phone to check the time. It read 2 _AM_. Frankie finally began to breathe again and flopped back into his bed and laid on his back. Suddenly he sprung up again when he felt the other side of the bed completely empty. Where was Zach? Zach had moved in with Frankie the moment he moved to the city. His excuse was that he was a 24 year old man who couldn't be living with his parents anymore and that he needed to live his own life. The truth was, he just wanted to be with Frankie.  

"Zach?" Frankie called out. Nothing. "Zach, where are you?!" Still nothing. Just the sound of silence that filled the room. "He really did leave me...but why would he? He wouldn't, would he?" Frankie felt the tears that he shed in the dream come to a reality. He took hold of his pillow and began to sob into it.  _This is it...it's over. I lost him._ he thought. He began to sob even louder and harder into the pillow. "Zach..." he whispered out.

"Frankie?"

Frankie felt his heart skip a beat as lifted his head to see Zach standing in front of the bathroom door. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't just imagining him.

"You were in there the whole time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had to take a shit." Zach began to crawl back into bed with Frankie and immediately noticed the tears falling out of his boyfriend's eyes as he was staring at his tear stained pillow. "Hey. Babe are you okay?" He tried to grab Frankie's hand but Frankie just shook it away and continued to look. Zach grew very concerned. He hated seeing Frankie in a state of depression. "Babe, I want to help you but I can't do that unless you let me. Please tell me what's wrong." Zach used his hand to tilt Frankie chin so that he could look at him.

"Zach..."Frankie began. He was trying so hard not to choke up again. "It was just nightmare. It was about you and me."

"Keep going." Zach commanded as he began to lay on his back.

"You were packing your bags and you told me that you didn't love me anymore. You weren't here when I woke up and I thought..." Frankie swallowed. "And I thought-"

"You thought that I left you." Zach said, finishing him.

Frankie nodded his head as he let out a huge sigh. 

"Come here, Frankie. Let me hold you...please." Frankie smiled a little as he felt Zach pulling him down to his chest. Zach could feel Frankie trembling on him. When Zach intertwined their legs, Frankie began to calm down a little. He felt even calmer when Zach began to draw lazy patterns into his back. He didn't know why, but he felt safe when he was laying in Zach's arms He felt at peace. Even with that, he couldn't help but remind himself of the darkness he experienced in that dream.

"Frankie, don't you know that I would never leave you? I love you way too much to do that." Zach said calmly.

"Yeah, but...in the dream, I was looking dead into your eyes when you told me that you were leaving. The look you gave me was so cold and full of hate. It was too painful..." Frankie whispered. He wanted to cry again but he couldn't. All the tears that he had shed were all drained out of him. 

"Babe, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you, you know I do. It's just..."

Zach didn't want to hear it. He rolled on top of Frankie so that he was facing him. "Listen to me carefully, Frankie. I am never, EVER, leaving you." Frankie began staring at Zach for a while. His eyes were completely different from what they were in the dream. This time, they were filled with love and compassion. Before he could say anything, Zach leaned down and connected their lips. He held him there for a moment before pulling back. Frankie couldn't but cup Zach's left cheek and pull him in for another kiss. This time their lips moved and they were in perfect in harmony. They deepened the kiss as Zach flicked his tounge on Frankie's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Frankie automatically granted. Out of all the make out sessions, this one had to be the best one yet. There was so passion built into it that they both wanted to end up waking up naked next to each other but they both knew how late it was and they didn't want to get any complaints from the neighbors about loud noises coming from the room in the middle of the night. After a few more minutes, they pulled apart, trying to catch their breath. Zach looked down at Frankie and gave another quick peck on the lips and on the nose.

"Do you believe me now?" he finally asked.

Frankie couldn't help the smile that spread face as he began to blush. "Well Rose, that was a pretty fucking awesome make out sesh, so how can I say no?" Both him and Zach began to laugh uncontrollably as Zach laid on his back and pulled Frankie back to his chest and drew patterns onto his back.

"No matter what happens, Frank. Just know that I love you. I'm going to stay right by your side and I promise you that you will never be alone." Zach whispered as he placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you too, baby." Frankie responded, planting a kiss on Zach's chest.

After a few minutes of laying in silence, both men ended up falling asleep,snuggled into each other's arm, planning to never let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second story ever! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come soon! xoxo ;)


End file.
